Recently, organic electroluminescent elements have been drawing attention in applications such as surface light sources. In the organic electroluminescent element, an organic thin film is provided between two electrodes. A current is applied to the organic thin film to inject electrons and holes, which are then recombined to generate excitons. Luminescence resulting from radiative deactivation of this exciton is utilized.
The organic electroluminescent element has such features as thinness, light weight, and surface emission, and hence has raised expectations for applications yet to be realized by existing lighting fixtures and light sources.